Walden Media
1st Logo (October 17, 2002-January 21st, 2010) Nickname: "The Flipping Stone" Logo: In a lake with hills and trees behind it, a flipping stone hits the water three times with a trail, and creates a ripple effect each time it hits the water. While all this happens, the picture is enclosed in a black circle outline, and "WALDEN MEDIA" fades in. After a while, we fade out. Variants: *On Because of Winn-Dixie, after a few seconds the logo forms, the simmering water freezes and slowly fades out a few seconds later. *On The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, it animates as normal, but after it forms at the top-right of the enclosed circle starts to cover up, as the text fades out & the shimmering water fades to the point after the logo formation. The darkened sky fades into the background, as the logo slowly fades to the moon to encounter the lunar eclipse to serge into the prologue. *At the beginning of Journey to the Center of the Earth, in concurrenting with the T-Rex in the opening, it rumbles before the logo fades out. *A print logo was used on Water Horse game for NDS. Closing Logo Variation: The white print logo (Based on the normal version) is shown in the black background. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: *2002-2005: A synth sounder, seen on Ghosts of the Abyss (The first movie to use the logo) and the freeze version on BoW-D. *2004-2009: A long horn note with a three note piano sounder. First heard on Around the World in 80 Days. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Holes, the a-capella prologue of "Dig It", the movie's main music, plays over it while the music fades in, leading into the opening. *On Charlotte's Web (2006 version), the third part of the special orchestral warming up plays over it, leading into the Nickelodeon Movies logo. *On the JttCotE opening variant, the opening theme playing over it with the rumbling sound when the logo rumbles. *At the end of The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep, it is silent. Availability: Seen on movies made by Walden Media. The last movie to use this logo was Bandslam, released on August 14th, 2009. The last use of the logo is on the trailers & TV spots for Tooth Fairy (The film itself has the next logo below). Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (January 22nd, 2010- ) Nicknames: "The Flipping Stone II", "The Enhanced Flipping Stone", "The CGI Flipping Stone" Logo: A redone version of the previous logo, this time the ripple effect is in gold, the words "WALDEN MEDIA" are colored in blue, and it's in a different lake environment. Variants: *On Return to Nim's Island, as the text shines is ending the camera pans down from the logo without fading out. *On The Giver, it is grayscaled to culimating the film's black-and-white scenes. After it forms, the background in the circle flashes red before fading out early. *On A Dog's Purpose and A Dog's Journey, it fades in just before the pebble starts forming the "W". As the logo slowly fades out, it suddenly cuts out as the background fades to the shortened Reliance Entertainment logo. *On the vertical version of the offcial trailer for The Star, it is still, similiar to the freeze version in Because of Winn-Dixie. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: Same as 2005-2009 version of the previous logo. Music/Sounds Variants: *The variants have the opening theme playing over it *On The Star, the opening song ("Carol of the Bells" by Pentatonix) plays over it, leading into the opening. Availability: Seen on all Walden Media movies starting with Tooth Fairy. The logo can also be seen in Ramona and Beezus. Does not appear on Waiting for "Superman". Recently seen on Wonder. It was also seen on Dora and the Lost City of Gold, despite the early publicity material and Media campaign omits it. Scare Factor: None. Category:Family and Animation